Silent Passion
by whispering willow
Summary: Ed has been waiting, rather impatiently as usual, all day for Roy to come home with important news.  Well established Roy/Ed.


**Title: **Silent Passion

**Rating: **Mature

**Pairing: **Established Roy/Ed

**Warnings: **YAOI! WOOP! And complete PWP. PLOT? WTF is a P.. P... PLOT?

**A/N: **I have been writing like MAD lately. This was really a writing exercise for me, I gave myself specific parameters, (No dialogue) and stuck to it as best as possible. I had to stick a COUPLE of words right there at the end, but I think it worked ok.

I don't own these characters, I just play puppet theater with them.

**Summary: **Ed has been waiting, rather impatiently, all day for Roy to come home with important news.

* * *

><p>Ed sat at his desk writing furiously. Focusing on his notes and his research was the only way he had not gone stir crazy, sitting at home, waiting. He was trying desperately to not glance at the clock again, especially since the last time he had, it had only been five minutes later than the first time. Never mind the fact that it had felt like an entire hour.<p>

That day, that long, never ending, damned day. Ed tapped his bare automail foot against the wooden floor, chewed on one of his pencils, and flicked the other against the desk repeatedly. The sun was still infuriatingly high in the sky, and Ed had no more patience for his research.

For a moment, he considered calling Al. Sparring with his brother always made time seem to simply slip past unnoticed. Yet, as he reached for the phone, he cursed. Al and Winry had been gone for weeks visiting Ling! He smacked his head with the heel of his hand. This waiting really was driving him out of his mind.

Without thinking twice, he grabbed a change of clothes and prepared to go out running. The day may have been crisp, but he knew after only a few minutes he would be far too hot for anything heavier than one of his tanks. He was still pulling the thin fabric down over his chest when he made it to the front door.

As he left their home and began to run, the wind cut into his skin. He cursed and moved faster, working up his energy to warm his body and fight the chill. Each step he took drug him further and further into the trance he was looking for. The buildings and trees began to pass by in a blur; not from his speed, but from his absolute focus on each and every move he made. His muscles reacted to the contact with the pavement, his thigh tightening, the muscles around his automail port twitching with each step.

Time flew by him.

After several miles his abs began to burn and his left leg was screaming at him, but he didn't listen. The feeling in his chest, from the cold air mixing with his scorching body heat, was something he had grown to look forward to, a sign he was pushing himself, yet he could keep going.

Lost in his own body, Ed never paused to think of where he was going, or where he even really was. He had no idea how much time had passed when he finally slowed down to get his bearings. If he wanted to have any energy for the rest of the day, he would need to head home. He looked around and decided the best way would be through the market street. That time of day, the time between lunch and the end of the normal work day, it would be mostly empty, just the store owners and cart venders out, chatting and cleaning up, getting ready for the after work rush.

As he came closer to a group of them huddled together around a small flower cart, he heard the crisp sound of the radio, chiming the intro to the news cast. He paused behind them, listening as the announcer gave the country its update on the council meeting.

There had been no actual update. There was no new news, and it looked like the council would be holed up in the central command for several more hours.

If Fuehrer Grumman's promise of having a successor announced before sunset was to be kept, they would need to hurry it up.

Ed cried out in frustration and immediately started off running again. He knew it wasn't an easy process, and he had been quite surprised at Grumman's announcement the day before that it would be decided today. The top brass of Amestris never got anything done that fast, especially since most of them had ego's too big for their office.

The run home was infuriatingly short. He had barely had time to come up with something else to do to _waste _time when he found himself staring at his own front door. He amused himself with thinking that perhaps the news report had been wrong. Maybe they had come to a conclusion and just hadn't said anything publicly yet. Roy could already be home.

Maybe.

Possibly.

There was really a slim to nonexistent chance.

Things had happened with less likelihood lately.

Of course, as he opened the door to a still quiet, empty home, he knew his hopes had been for naught. He headed up the stairs for a much needed shower, to possibly be followed by a long nap.

* * *

><p>After a long, boiling hot soak in the shower, Ed sat on the edge of their bed, wearing only a thin set of cotton pants, brushing his hair. He had finally gotten most of the knots out, and was separating it to twist into its usual braid when he heard the front door slam shut. His brush fell forgotten to the floor as he bolted out of the room.<p>

By the time he reached the landing and looked down to the first floor, Roy had already kicked off his boots and was walking towards the stairs, his head turned down, face hidden by the blue cap of his dress uniform.

Ed held his breath.

He watched, waiting, as Roy approached the bottom step and paused, removing his cap to place it on the banister. Looking up at Ed, a wide, smug, triumphant grin covered his face.

He'd done it.

The breath he was holding escaped in a relieved sigh as he shook his head in disbelief. He caught the way the look in Roy's eyes instantly shifted from triumph to unhindered lust while he stared up at him. When Ed realized he was standing there in only his lounge pants, he smirked, running his thumbs just under the elastic that barely held the cloth on his hips, letting it fall just a little further, and biting his bottom lip, daring his lover to come and get it.

They both took to the stairs, meeting in the middle in a clash of bare flesh, blue wool, damp hair and greedy fingers. Roy took Ed's lips in his, carding his fingers through long blond hair, and wrapping his arm around the younger mans waist, all in an effort to pull him in as close as possible. They balanced themselves there on the steps, anxiousness and all nerves of the day completely forgotten.

While Ed's lips and mouth were taken by a greedy Mustang he tried desperately to undo the buttons on the first layer of clothing that was keeping his lovers flesh from his. His fingers faltered with each movement of Roy's tongue against his, and when those lips left and started kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin of his neck, all thought of his own goals where lost with a soft moan.

The man attacking him seemed to take this as a sign to go further and began gently sinking his teeth along the well defined lines of neck and collar. The blond's body reacted to the assault, fire swimming through his veins, his lower body twitching and becoming more and more alert with each touch, coming alive with the friction of their bodies pressed together. He somehow managed to regain enough composure to finish his task, and Roy paused only long enough to shrug off the jacket and toss it down the stairs.

When he pulled him in again, Ed's muscles reacted to the feel of rough fingers sliding down his back and further, past the top of his pants to squeeze his ass. Roy moved one hand around front, causing the flimsy fabric to fall at their feet. He gasped, breath caught in his throat when he felt his lover's hand teasing just at the inside of his upper thighs, never quite making contact with his most sensitive flesh.

Roy moved up a single step, causing the man above him to begin to lose his balance. He had planned for this however, and had a strong arm waiting around his waist to steady him and help lower him slowly to a sitting position. Ed felt the edge of the stair press against his back and considered briefly complaining about it until the teasing finally ended, and a hand wrapped around his cock and started slowly moving. Discomfort completely forgotten, his breathing became fast and shallow. He watched as Roy wasted no time on trails of kisses or soft words of love, and instead positioned himself between his knees, lowering his mouth to Ed's throbbing member.

Ed threw his head back when a tongue flicked against his tip and circled his head. Lips closed in around him and he moaned, reaching out for the rails of the banister to steady himself when he felt the warmth of Roy's mouth take him in completely. The only noises Ed was able to make were moans and grunts of ecstasy, as Roy sucked and swirled his tongue along his length, taking him in deeper and deeper.

Hand tangled in a mess of dark hair, Ed squirmed under the pleasure. Roy was relentless, knowing exactly how much pressure to apply and how fast to go to take the man in his mouth right to the edge. He tried to say something, anything, to let him know how close he was, trying desperately to say his lover's name.

All coherent thought was lost as his body tightened and he came, the man controlling him continuing his motions, swallowing all of him until Ed had loosened his grip on his hair.

A mess of blond hair in his face, trying to catch his breath, Ed propped his elbows back on one of the steps and watched Roy wipe the edge of his lips before leaning back in to resume his lustful kiss. Suddenly aware again of how uncomfortable their current position really was, Ed ducked to the side, avoiding the approach. This earned him a growl accompanied by a questioning scowl.

The younger man laughed, and with all his remaining energy shifted himself further up the steps, much to the agitation of Roy. With a single finger he motioned to be followed and forced his spent, naked body into a standing position, taking the stairs towards their bedroom as fast as his current state would allow.

Just inside the door he waited, not for more than a moment, for Roy to step through the threshold. Caught off guard, he was able to grab the older man by the shirt, and twist him around to be pushed back on the bed. The fact that he was naked, and Roy was still infuriatingly fully clothed was about to be remedied. He straddled and pinned the arms of the man beneath him and was met with great protest. Roy's erection was held tight in his pants, and Ed, much to the objection of his own still overly sensitive flesh, pressed down against him, earning a sharp intake of breath from Mustang.

Roy only struggled until the blond leaned in and took full control, leading a deep, warm kiss that had them both completely lost in the moment, Mustang puddy in Ed's hands. While sucking at his lips and circling their tongues, Ed made quick work of the shirt and pants that were still in his way. He tugged at the buttons and pulled the white linen wide, revealing a chiseled and heavily scarred chest. When he finally managed to undo the belt and heavy pants, releasing Roy's erection to the cool air, he gasped, pulling away from Edward's kiss.

Both men worked together when Ed tugged at the pants, Roy lifting his hips so they could be easily slid down and tossed off the bed. While his hips were in the air, Ed took a moment to enjoy the view of the finally fully naked man beneath him. His own erection began to come back to life as he took in the beauty of his best friend, lover, and now, his leader. After reaching for the bottle they always kept in the nightstand, with an excited grin he started placing soft and loving kisses on the inside of Roy's knees and moving slowly up his thigh.

When he arrived at Roy's erection, he met his eyes with a wicked grin. They kept eye contact while he flicked his tongue out and around the end, teasing him to elicit a deep moan, and enjoyed seeing the way his eyes glazed over when pressed the tip of his tongue firmly against the base then moved up before taking him fully in his mouth. Roy, hands entwined in long blond hair, bucked his hips while Ed hummed around him, swirling his tongue and putting pressure down at all the perfect moments he had learned in all of their years together.

Roy only paused the motion of his hips when he felt a slick finger press against his entrance. Ed easily slid a single digit in, wasting no time to begin sliding it in and out, bending his knuckle just enough to brush against just that spot that made the hands in his hair grip tighter, and the man in his mouth bucking higher, pushing hard against the back of his throat.

He pulled his mouth away, Roy protesting with a growl, trying desperately to force his head back down. Ed pressed another finger into his lover and watched with glee as Roy's entire body reacted, throwing his arms out, gripping at the sheets and arching his back moving his hips so Ed could push deeper. While his lover writhed beneath him he pressed his lips against each mark and scar that made this man he loved who he was, who had worked so hard and sacrificed so much to be who he had become that day. He thrust and spread his fingers, stretching the man now in his control, enjoying the way his lover's toes curled tighter with each movement. As he moved forward, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck he heard a pleading moan of his own name from Roy.

With a soft smile, he withdrew his fingers, capturing the protest from Roy's lips with his own while he positioned the two of them so that he was lined up, ready to press himself into the man he loved. When he leaned forward to kiss him again, he felt a simple 'please' whispered against Ed's lips. He moved his hips, feeling the tight heat of Roy around him as he rocked forward, pleasure gripping him.

With every inch he pressed in deeper he remembered everything Roy had given so freely and everything that had been taken from him by force. He gave him everything he had to offer; Ed gave his lover all of himself.

They moved together, hips rocking, flesh sliding together in a burning haze of sensations. Ed was lost in the feeling of being inside Roy, of the muscles tightening and rocking around him. It didn't help his control at all that Roy was moaning, low and deep tones of pleasure right in his ear. His whole body reacted knowing he was making the man he loved come so close. When he saw Roy throw his head back, taking a deep breath and holding it, the long muscles of his neck stretching out before him, he knew he was right at the edge.

Roy's hands were grabbing desperately at his back, leaving deep scratches with each thrust. Ed managed to get his own hand between them, wrapping his strong fingers around Roy's erection, matching his own thrusting, rubbing his thumb around the tip, helping him fall over the edge. He felt Roy shudder beneath him as he came, and the muscles around him clinching tighter, pulling him to the edge of sanity as well. Ed, head buried in the crook of Roy's neck, muttered a string of curses through clinched teeth while he came as well, his lovers deep scratches becoming soft caresses on his back.

Roy and Ed lay together, limbs and bodies entwined, both men breathing deeply, enjoying the feel of one another so close, so perfectly as one.

For the first time that day, Ed wished that time would stop moving.

There wasn't long to relax, and enjoy simply being in each other's arms. The whole country was waiting on pins and needles, having been promised an answer by sunset. Roy didn't have much time to make it back to command, to be by Grumman's side when he made the official announcement.

Edward, now wearing only Roy's no longer very crisply pressed white shirt, that may or may not have been suddenly missing a button or two, was looking out of the window at the car that was still patiently waiting just in front of their home. Roy reappeared with his dress jacket, and leaned against the door frame, enjoying the way the setting sun made Ed's skin glow. After enjoying the view for a moment, he joined him at the window, pulling his jacket back over his shoulders and fresh shirt. They stood in silence, both working on the buttons and straightening out the thick blue wool.

Ed ran his fingers across the stars on Roy's broad shoulders with a smile before sliding his hands further up, entwining his fingers in his dark hair.

"Roy, I…." He was cut off by a finger pressed against his lips.

"I know." Roy wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him in close once again, their lips locking in a gentle understanding. There would be time for words of love and congratulations later. For now, in the moments before their lives changed forever, they simply held one another close.


End file.
